runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Rocking Out
Start thumb|Bill Teach Praat met Bill Teach in het café van port plasma. Vraag hem over rocking out en Rabic Jack. Vertel hem dat je wilt weten wie hij is zodat je hem kunt vermoorden. Hij vertelt je dat Young Ralph hem heeft vermoord. Young Ralph zit op het moment in de gevangenis. Hij wilt dat jij je laat gevangen nemen om bij hem te komen. Piraten pakje kopen Om de gevangenis in te komen, moet je er uit zien als een piraat. Ga met de boot naar Mos'Harmless en ga naar de kledingwinkel ten oosten van de Bank. Koop daar een hoed, body en legs. De officier Als je je piraten pakje aan hebt moet je naar de cipier bij Rimmington gaan praten. Hij is te vinden in het zuidelijke gebouw. Hij ligt te slapen. Je moet hem nu overtuigen, dat je een wrede piraat bent die opgepakt moet zijn. Hij stelt je allemaal vragen om te testen of je een echte piraat bent. Beantwoord ze goed en hij zal je oppakken. Voordat hij je oppakt zul je alle spullen die je mee had in de kast moeten stoppen. Je moet ALLES wat je mee had in de kast stoppen! Alles wat je in de kast stopt zal gelijk naar je bank gaan. Afbeelding:RO_gearresteerd.PNG De gevangenis thumb|Gevangen Als je het eiland wilt verlaten, zul je naar buiten moeten lopen via het gat in de muur en het water in duiken langs de pier. Je zult uitkomen bij de Gnomegliderpiloot op Karamja. thumb|Geluidoverlast thumb|De meeuw vangen Als je alle spullen in de kast hebt gestopt zal hij je naar de gevangenis sturen. De gevangenis is ergens in de oceaan en niemand is er nog nooit uitgekomen. Je zult een gevangenis pakje krijgen. Probeer na het filmpje contact te maken met Young Ralph die in de cel naast je zit. Hij zal niet reageren en de bewaker vertelt je dat hij doof is. Doorzoek de berg stenen buiten de cel. Je zult een acordion vinden. Probeer hem te bespelen en je zult erachter komen dat hij kapot is. In je cel ligt een cup op de grond. Pak hem op en gebruik hem op de cel. Doe dit drie keer en je zult nu geluidoverlast veroorzaken zodat de bewaker je shirt onder gooit met stew. Loop naar buiten en je ziet de perch rock. Gebruik je shirt op de rock en je zult het vieze shirt op de rock leggen. Omdat het shirt onder stew zit zullen er meeuwen op af vliegen. Ga weer terug je cel en je bij het raampje zie je een pijp. Klik met je rechte muisknop erop en kies voor tap. Je zult nu de pijp krijgen. Als je de pijp hebt, vraag je aan de guard of je een veer, papier en inkt mag. Hij zal je er één geven. Doop de veer in de inkt en daarna op het papier. Doop nu ook je inktpot in het papier. Je zult nu een inky paper krijgen. Gooi nu je lege inktpot op de sharp rock buiten je cel. Pak de scherven op en stop ze in de arcordeon. Stop daarna de pijp in de acordeon zodat je een vacuum pump krijgt. Om Young Ralph's aandacht te trekken moet je de meeuw opzuigen. Gebruik je arcodeon op de meeuw en je zult de meeuw opzuigen. Als je de meeuw hebt opgezogen moet je de meeuw vrijlaten in de cel van Young Ralph, gebruik de arcordeon op het raam. Je zult de meeuw vrijlaten en Young Ralph zal het opmerken. Gelukkig heeft hij geleerd te liplezen en zal hij jouw kunnen verstaan. Hij vertelt je dat 5 captain mark's moet gaan verzamelen. De kapiteinen die zo'n mark hebben zijn: * Captain Braindeath - op Braindeath Island * Captain Bill Teach - in Port Phasmatys * Captain Brass Hand Harry - op Mos Le'Harmless * Cap'n Izzy No-Beard - buiten de Brimhaven Agility Arena * Captain Redbeard Frank - in Port Sarim Captain Braindeath Voorwerpen nodig: 12 Coins, ectophial, middelen om in Port Sarim te komen Praat met Captain Braindeath op Braindeath Island. Spelers kunnen hier komen door met Pirate Pete te praten. Hij zal je naar het eiland varen. Hij vertelt dat je nep kleren nodig hebt, om te gaan infiltreren bij de barman van Port Sarim. Hij wilt dat ze daar hun bier kopen dat ze maken op Braindeath Island. Ga naar de bar in Port Sarim en praat daar, zonder vermomming, met e barman. Vraag hem naar rum. Hij zal je verbaasd aan kijken want niemand vindt dat bier lekker. Hij vertelt je dat er minimaal 5 mensen nodig moeten zijn om hem te overtuigen. gelukkig heeft de kapitein je verschillende vermommingen gegeven, zodat je je voor kan doen als een ander. Eerst moet je de barman dronken maken. Geef hem ongeveer 5 biertjes totdat hij echt dronken is. Ga nu naar buiten en trek een vermomming aan. Praat weer met hem over rum. Doe dit met al je vermommingen en de barman zal nu rum van braindeath gaan invoeren omdat er toch zo veel vraag naar is. Hij geeft een briefje die je aan Captain Braindeath moet geven en hij zal je je zijn mark geven. Bill Teach thumb|De ketting thumb|Het gezonken schip Voorwerpen nodig: ectophial, amulet of ghostspeak, fishbowl helmet, diving apparatus en 25 ectotokens Bill Teach is te vinden in het café van Port Phasmatys of op zijn boot in Port Phasmatys en op Mos'Le Harmless. Praat met hem over Rocking Out. Hij vertelt dat er een piraat is die 50 Ships Mufassah heet. Hij is bijna een net zo slechte piraat als jij zegt hij. Hij wilt dat je de Idol of many heads voor hem opvist. Hij geeft je een briefje die je nodig zult hebben. Ga naar Mos'Le Harmless en praat met 50 Ship Mustafa in het noordelijke café. Hij wilt pas met je praten als je lid bent van zijn bemanning. Zeg dat je dat wel wilt worden. Hij vertelt je dat de Idol op de zeebodem van Dragontooth Island ligt. Om op Dragontooth Island te komen heb 25 Ectotokens nodig. Als je en Ring of charos (a) aan hebt hoef je er maar 10 te geven. De geest aan de haven bij Port Phasmatys met het kleine roeibootje zal je er naar toe varen. Als je op Dragontooth Island bent moet je naar het noord-oosten lopen. Je zult daar een ketting vinden die tot de bodem van de zee gaat. Duik hier na beneden. thumb|De Karamthulu|left Je zult nu onderwater komen. Je zult een groot gezonken wrak vinden. Rondom dit wrak zwemt een Karamthulu rondt. Je kunt hem pakken oor erop te klikken. Probeer hem te vangen. Als je de Karamthulu hebt gevangen zwem je naar het wrak en klim omhoog. Je zult hier een kist vinden. Open de kist en je zult een crowbar vinden. Ga nu naar het ruim van het schip en veeg het vuil rondom de berg weg. Hier zul je de Idol vinden. Breng de Idol terug naar Bill Teach en je zult zijn mark krijgen. Brass Hand Harry Voorwerpen nodig: hammer, 2 bronze wires '' Brass Hand Harry is te vinden in het noordelijke café op Mos'Le Harmless op de eerst verdieping. Geef hem de brief van Bill Teach en vraag of je zijn mark mag. Hij wilt hem geven als je hem helpt met het in elkaar zetten van een hand. Hij geeft je allemaal onderdelen van een hand. Klik op elk van die onderdelen om de bruikbare deeltjes eraf te halen. Klik nu op een onderdeel en er zal een soort puzzel openen. Zet de juiste stukje aan elkaar en maak er een hand van. Als je hem goed hebt opgelost zal het scherm zich vanzelf sluiten. De opgeloste puzzel Geef de hand aan Brass Hand Harry en hij geeft je een stempel kussen. Stop de hand om een afdrukt van de hand te krijgen. Stop daarna de hand op het papier en je zult de mark hebben. Redbeard Frank ''Voorwerpen nodig: ectophial, piraten kleren, middelen om in 4 keer in Port Sarim en 1 keer in Mos'Le Harmless te komen thumb|Captain Ronnie Redbeard Frank is te vinden in de haven van Port Sarim. Hij staat dicht bij de bar. Vraag hem naar Rocking Out. Hij wilt eerst bewijs hebben. Ga naar Mos'Le Harmless en praat daar met de monnik Brother Tranquillity. Hij zal je een brief geven. Geef de brief aan Frank in Port Sarim. Hij vindt de brief niet genoeg. Ga nu naar Braindeath Island en praat daar met Captain Donnie, die bij de demonstranten staat voor de brouwerij op de grond. Je verteld hem dat je één van de bemanningsleden bent en zult de plannen aan horen. Ze zijn alleen onleesbaar. Gelukkig verteld hij je dat hij in de been 50% Luke een kopie heeft gemaakt. Ga naar 50% Luke op het noord-westelijke deel van het eiland. Ga eerdt over het hek die hij bewaakt. Doorzoek daar de kratten en je zult een Charcoul vinden. Klim weer over het hek heen en praat met 50% Luke. Doe de charcoul op hem en je zult een kopie maken. Geef die aan Frank voor zijn mark krijgen. Cap'n Izzy No-Beard Voorwerpen nodig: middel om 2 keer naar Brimhaven te reizen Praat met Cap'n Izzy No-Beard op Brimhaven. Hij is de beheerder van de Brimhaven agility arena. Vraag hem naar Rocking Out een vertel hem dat je zijn mark nodig hebt. Hij wilt dat je eerst wat voor hem doet. Alle bezittingen van wanda zijn opgesloten in de gevangenis waar jij eerder deze Quest zat opgesloten. Laat je weer opsluiten door de cipier in Rimmington en doorzoek het bed. Je zult nu een lockpick vinden waarmee je de deur kan openen. Open de deur met de lockpick en vermoord een cipier en pak zijn kleiding. Trek alles aan en ga naar de tweede verdieping. Je ziet hier een opslagruimte. Open de deur en doorzoek alles totdat je een boek van Wanda the Fish vindt. Geef die aan de guard en je zult de brooch krijgen. Ga weer terug naar Cap'n Izzy No-Beard en hij zal je zijn mark geven. Beloning *2 Quest points. *25,000 xp. *25,000 xp. *25,000 xp. *25,000 xp. *2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune. *Gratis toegang tot de Brimhaven Agility Arena. *Mogelijkheid om Pirate implings te vangen met 76 Hunter . *Mogelijkheid om te stelen van customs lockers. *Mogelijkheid om Braindeath 'rum' te kopen van The Rusty Anchor Inn. *Toegang tot de Rock Island Prison. *Toegang tot de Bank deposit box in Rimmington. *Je kan Book o' piracy krijgen als je spreekt met de piraten op Mos Le'Harmless. *Je kunt een Magical cage krijgen door met Bill Teach te praten na de quest. *Mogelijkheid om een Ex-ex-parrot op te voeden door te praten met Bill Teach en 50 Ships Mufassah (requires 71 Summoning). en:Rocking Out Categorie:Quests Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest